Charles
Charles is a masculine given name. It is the French form of the Germanic name Karl or Carl. The original Anglo-Saxon was Ċearl or Ċeorl, but disappeared after the Norman conquest of England. However, Carrol or Carroll survive as given names or surnames. The Polish Karol, Italian Carlo and Spanish-Portuguese Carlos are variants. The United States region of Carolina is named for Carolus, the Latin form. Common diminutive forms are Charlie, Chuck and Chick. Charles may refer to: Characters known only by the name Charles :Charles (Atlantis), a British soldier who nearly captures Victor Radcliff at the beginning of The United States of Atlantis :Charles (sim), a sim in "Around the Salt Lick", a part of A Different Flesh. :Charles (The War That Came Early), a French soldier and minor character in Coup d'Etat. Monarchs of the name Charles :Charles I of Austria, historical Emperor of Austria-Hungary mentioned in Southern Victory. :Charles I of England, historical King of England mentioned in The Two Georges and an oblique reference in A Different Flesh. :Charles II of England, historical King of England referenced in Opening Atlantis. :Charles III of Britain (The Two Georges), fictional British monarch in The Two Georges. :Charles III of Spain, a historical king who plays a background role in Opening Atlantis. :Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor, a historical Hapsburg royal referenced as King Carlos I of Spain in "Eyewear". :Charles XI of France, a fictional monarch referenced in Southern Victory. :Charles of Versailles, a fictional character who plays a background role in In High Places. Characters with the first name Charles :Charles W. Anderson, a historical aide de camp to General Nathan Bedford Forrest, appearing in Fort Pillow. :Charles Cornwallis, a historical British military commander who plays a prominent role in the Atlantis (series). :Charles Coughlin, a historical Canadian-American priest and media personality who appears in Joe Steele. :Charles Darwin, historical British scientist who formulated the theory of natural selection, and is mentioned in the Atlantis story "The Scarlet Band". :Charles Galtier, member of a Quebecois farming family in Southern Victory. :Charles de Gaulle, a historical French leader who appears in The Man With the Iron Heart and The War That Came Early series. :Charles Gillen, a fictional Virginia plantation owner in A Different Flesh. :Charles George Gordon, a historical British general who appears in How Few Remain. :Charles Healey, a fictional American general who appears in Worldwar. :Charles Evans Hughes, a historical U.S. Chief Justice who appears in Coup d'Etat and Joe Steele. :Charles Ethan Kenning, historical musician appearing under his stage name George Edwards in "The Fillmore Shoggoth". :Charles W. La Follette, a semi-fictional American statesman with a prominent role in the Southern Victory series. :Charles Lindbergh, a historical aviation pioneer, referenced in passing in several Turtledove works. :Charles Lindbergh Jr., historical murder victim referenced in "Before the Beginning" and Joe Steele. :Charles Lucas, a Royal American Mounted Police officer in The Two Georges. :Charles Manson, a historical murderer and cult-leader who is mentioned in "Before the Beginning". :Charles Marshall, a historical aide de camp to General Robert E. Lee, appears in The Guns of the South. :Charles Burton Mitchel, a historical American and Confederate legislator, obliquely mentioned in connection to his fictional descendant Burton Mitchel in the Southern Victory series. :Charles Neville, the historical 6th Earl of Westmoreland, who appears in Ruled Britannia. :Charles Vail, a historical American surgeon who appears in Fort Pillow. :Charles Venable, a historical aide de camp to General Robert E. Lee, appears in The Guns of the South. Characters with the middle name Charles: :Arthur C. Clarke, historical Anglo-Sri Lankan writer of science fiction, referenced in "Hindsight" and "Vilcabamba". :John C. Frémont, historical Union General referenced in The Guns of the South and Southern Victory. :Mickey Mantle, historical baseballer referenced in Aftershocks. :Othniel Marsh, a historical palaeontologist referenced in "The Green Buffalo". Characters with the name Charlemagne, from the French for "Charles the Great": :Charlemagne Broxton, fictional restaurateur, minor character in In at the Death. :Kid Charlemagne, fictional LSD brewer in "The Fillmore Shoggoth". Characters known as Karl: :Karl (Worldwar), a minor character in the novel Aftershocks. :Karl Becker, a fictional German military engineer and POV in the novel In the Balance. :Karl Dönitz, a historical German admiral appearing in The War That Came Early series and referenced in the novel The Man With the Iron Heart. :Karl Edelsheim, a fictional German sergeant and POV in the novel After the Downfall. :Karl-Friedrich von Holtzendorf, a German colonel and minor character in the novel Last Orders. :Karl Jobst, a fictional US Army Lieutenant in How Few Remain. :Karl Marx, a historical political theorist referenced in many of Turtledove's works. :Karl Stuckart, a student in the novel In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Karl Wirtz, a historical German nuclear physicist appearing in the novel The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters known as Karol: :Karol, minor fictional character in Worldwar. :Karol Józef Wojtyła, the birth name of Pope John Paul II, historical figure described anonymously in "Under St. Peter's". Characters known as Carl: :Carl (Atlantis), a farmer and minor character in Opening Atlantis. :Carl (Used car salesman), a used car salesman and minor character in the novel All Fall Down. :Carl Bernstein (Southern Victory), a US Army Sergeant appearing in one scene of The Grapple who is a humorous, anachronistic analog of a historical figure. :Carl Friedrich von Weizsäcker, a historical German nuclear physicist referenced in the novel The Man With the Iron Heart. :Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim, a historical Finnish leader referenced in the novel West and East. :Carl Lundquist, a minor character in "Hindsight". :Carl Martin, the son of Chester Martin appearing in the Southern Victory series. :Carl Andrew Spaatz, a historical United States Army General appearing in the novel Joe Steele as a young major. Characters with the first name Carroll: :Carroll Wilson Rasin, historical politician and baseball organizer mentioned in "The House That George Built". Characters with the surname Carroll: :Hezekiah Carroll, a fictional Texas Ranger and minor character in In at the Death. :Mike Carroll, a fictional Lincoln Brigade member in The War That Came Early. Characters with the surname Carlsen: :Holger Carlsen, titular character of "The Man who Came Late". Characters known as Carlo: :Carlo (Gladiator), a university student and minor character in the novel The Gladiator. :Carlo Corvo, a fictional United States Army Sergeant appearing in the novel The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters known as Carlos: :Carlos Ruiz, a farmer from Sonora in the Southern Victory series. :Carlos Weinberg, a minor character in Coup d'Etat. :Note that the Spanish kings listed under "Charles" are known as Carlos in their homeland. Characters known as Charlie: :Charlie, a customs inspector and minor character in Return Engagement. :Charlie Baumgartner, a US army corporal and minor character in Drive to the East. :Charlie Chaplin, a historical English comic actor referenced in The War That Came Early series. :Charlie Clark, a janitor in the novel The Disunited States of America. :Cutpurse Charlie Condent, a pirate in Opening Atlantis. :Charlie Cox, a US government official and minor character in In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Charlie Ebbets, an engineer in "The Road Not Taken". :Charlie Fixico, a Creek Nation chief and minor character in American Front. :Charlie Kaapu, a surfer appearing in the Days of Infamy series. :Charlie Key, a historical Union soldier appearing in the novel Fort Pillow. :Charlie Lynton, a fictional Prime Minister of the United Kingdom appearing in the novel In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Charlie O'Doole, a minor character in "The Green Buffalo". :Charlie Pytlak, a US army sergeant in the novel The Man With the Iron Heart. :Charlie Ross, a historical White House Press Secretary appearing in the novel The Man With the Iron Heart. :Charlie Sanders, a minor character in In the Balance. :Charlie Storer, the drummer for Squirt Frog and the Evolving Tadpoles in the Supervolcano trilogy. :Charlie Sullivan, a POV reporter and speechwriter in the novel Joe Steele. :Charlie Tompkins, a minor character in In the Balance. :Charlie White, a fishing boat cook in the Southern Victory series. :Charlie Woo, a repair shop owner in the novel Curious Notions. :Charlie Yamada, a San Atanasio councilman and minor character in Things Fall Apart. Characters known as Chuck: :Chuck Christman, an Indianapolis News reporter and minor character in The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters known as Chick: :Chick Blades, a prison guard in Return Engagement. However, his real first name is not Charles, but Leroy. Places named for Charles: :Carolina, fictitious nation mentioned in The Disunited States of America. :Charleston, South Carolina, city figuring prominently in Southern Victory. :Charleston, West Virginia, city figuring in The Disunited States of America, where it is home to: ::Charleston Coin and Stamp Company, a shop ::Charleston Courier, a newspaper :North Carolina, U.S. (and C.S.) state appearing in numerous Turtledove works. :South Carolina, U.S. (and C.S.) state appearing in numerous Turtledove works, most obviously Southern Victory. Things named for Charles: :Carolina Parakeet, extinct bird species appearing in "Birdwitching" and The Disunited States of America. :Charles XI (Ship), a passenger liner in The Victorious Opposition. :47th North Carolina, historical branch of the Confederate States Army featured in The Guns of the South. :Oom Karl, vessel in Ruled Britannia. Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation Category:Disambiguation